Les canines du père
by Cheryll Ollst
Summary: (Fanfic Aventures) (Thelthazar.) Balthazar est blessé , son seul espoir de survivre , c'est qu'il boive du sang humain. Ce sang une seule personne peut lui procurer , celle-ci veut bien se sacrifier pour la personne qu'elle aime mais le principal intéressé refuse que son amant se sacrifie pour lui. Par une idée de Kyo-The-Sheep.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour.

Petit OS venu d'une idée de Kyo-The-Sheep dans "la complainte d'un sheep" qui a de merveilleuses idées !

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira.

Aventure appartient à Bazar du Grenier et à Mahyar Shakeri. Image pas à moi.

C'est du Thelthazar ... et du drama.

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir ...

Vraiment pas ...

Comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'un groupe de loup sauvages allaient les attaquer ?

Et Eden qui n'était même pas là pour les aider ...

Ils avaient combattu comme il pouvait mais les loups étaient bien plus nombreux , ils pouvaient combattre , mais chacun doutait dangereusement de sa survie.

Mais ils ne cèderaient pas à l'égoïsme pour autant , l'on aurait pu penser que sous la panique chacun combattrait pour sa vie mais non , il avaient voyagé ensemble , ils combattraient ensemble.

Malheureusement ils avaient beau se protéger les uns des autres , une seconde d'inattention avait suffit à ce que l'un de leur compagnons soit blessé.

Plus que blessé même , pratiquement aux portes de la mort à vrai dire ... Bien qu'il restait un infime espoir.

Le blessé était né de l'union d'une humaine et d'un démon , il était né demi-démon.

L'on lui avait souvent dit que son pouvoir évoluerait au fil des années , et que plus il vieillirait , plus son démon prendrait de place dans son esprit.

Il avait finis par laisser tomber l'idée de pouvoir vivre normalement un jour , de ne plus avoir à ce soucier de lui.

Ils avaient même finis par entamer une sorte de "cohabitation."

Le démon ne le tourmentait pas tant que ça et le demi-démon avait finis par laisser une partie de sa seconde facette s'exprimer par son corps.

Notre demi-démon avait désormais de longues et belles canines qu'il pouvait cacher lorsqu'il le voulait ou les sortir lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Ses canines lui permettait donc évidemment de boire du sang , humain de préférence.

Le sang humain , comme dans certaines histoires clichées pouvaient permettre à un vampire de se nourrir et de se régénérer.

Notre jeune homme était bien un demi-démon mais cela avait apparemment le même effet, il lui suffisait de boire du sang humain pour guérir de blessures.

Cependant quelques gouttes d'hémoglobines ne suffisaient pas, seul des litres voir le contenu entier d'un être humain , sans aucune force magique émanant de ses veines, pouvaient avoir de l'effet.

Et le seul humain de leur petit groupe d'aventurier était leur chef , comme ils se plaisaient à le dire , le paladin et Inquisiteur de la Lumière , Théo de Silverberg.

Un paladin de la Lumière et un demi-démon voyageant ensemble , vous trouvez ça absurde n'est ce pas ?

Alors préparez vous à ce que je vous annonce l'union de ces deux êtres.

Oui , de l'amitié naissante d'un humain destiné à vivre au près de la Lumière et d'une créature mi humaine mi démoniaque destinée à l'ombre et aux ténèbres était né un amour ardent.

Evidemment , nos deux amants avaient du longuement se cacher aux autres , mais au vu des quelques personnes qu'ils croisaient et de la confiance et de la loyauté que leur donnaient leurs deux autres compagnons , ils avaient finis par faire moins attention , et même à l'avouer à leurs compagnons de voyages.

Ces derniers avaient très bien prit la nouvelle , après tout s'ils étaient heureux ensemble , pourquoi s'opposer à l'union de deux êtres pourtant si différents ?

Les deux amoureux n'avaient donc plus à se cacher , du moins devant leurs compagnons , l'archer de givre et demi-élémentaire : Shinddah Kory et le nain ingénieur , ancien héritier: Grunlek von Krayn , et vivaient donc ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de "bonheur" , car ce n'étaient pas quelques personnes anodines qui allaient leur dicter leur conduite l'un envers l'autre.

Mais en ce jour , le bonheur n'avait plus vraiment sa place en ses lieux. Notre couple serait bientôt séparés , l'un de nos deux amants serait emporté par les bras de la mort et l'autre serait condamné à vivre dans la peine et la tristesse d'avoir perdu l'être aimé.

Le cerveau de notre paladin tournait à plein régime , son amour allait mourir , il devait agir , quitte à ce que l'un des deux meurent , autant que ce soit lui , il préférait mourir à vivre sans son amant et à le pleurer pour le reste de ses jours.

Alors il suppliait , il suppliait , à genoux près de son amour , son trésor , sa vie , l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait toujours , même dans les profondeurs de la mort.

Et qui sais ? Il était revenu une fois , peut être échapperait-il à la mort une seconde fois ?

Mais en attendant , question n'était pas de revenir ou de ne pas revenir , mais de vivre ou de mourir, alors il suppliait , ce n'était pas dans sa nature de supplier mais là il n'avait plus vraiment le choix , que son honneur d'homme et de paladin aille se faire foutre. Son amant ou lui allait mourir c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Les deux autres voyageurs du groupe étaient pétrifiés , il ne pouvait rien faire. Même pas se sacrifier , cela aurait été vain , eux , ils n'étaient pas humains. Le plus mortifié des deux devait être le jeune archer , pensant que si il avait réussi à sauver sa famille quand il était plus jeune , à lui même survivre , il aurait pu se sacrifier à la place de son ami paladin et les deux amants auraient pu survivre ensemble , quand à lui il serait parti , pour toujours mais heureux d'avoir pu sauver une si belle union.

Mais non. Il ne pouvait rien faire , absolument rien. Il était inutile , il se sentait inutile. De toutes façons il se sentaient toujours inutiles , à ne pas réussir à faire ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait, à croire que quelqu'un quelque part , dirigeait sa vie comme s'il était une marionette et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Et effectivement il ne pouvait rien faire , son ami était toujours près de son amant , lui demandant en couinant désormais de le laisser lui sauver la vie , qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter sa mort et qu'il voulait mourir à sa place. Le demi-démon quand à lui refusait , du peu de voix qu'il lui restait , il lui interdisait de faire quoi que soit , qu'il préférait mourir , qu'après tout ils avaient vécu de merveilleux moments ensembles et qu'il ne regrettait rien. Il lui disait également que sa perte ne serait pas si grande , que la mort d'un paladin serait bien plus grave et inexpliquée que celle d'un demi-démon que la société aurait pu croire mort sous les coups des vaillants servants de la Lumière.

Son amant quand à lui , lui intimait doucement de se la fermer , que c'était faux , que lui le regretterait et que c'était tout ce qui comptait , que les autres il s'en foutait et que lui aussi devait s'en foutre , il commençait à crier , à hurler de le laissé lui donner son sang , qu'il puisse vivre , vivre bordel, VIVRE !

Notre ami demi-démon commençait lui aussi à s'énerver , sans son état il n'aurait pas dû crier , il ne lui restait que peu de temps , quelques minutes à peine , il s'épuisait à tenter de hurler contre l'amour de sa vie, il allait se tuer , ou au mieux s'évanouir quelques minutes avant de mourir dans le meilleur des cas.

Ce qui se produisit d'ailleurs , en effet , bien trop épuisé par sa blessure à laquelle qu'il ne pensait plus depuis longtemps tant il avait autre chose à penser avec son compagnon et le fait de s'énerver , notre ami à la part démoniaque tomba dans les vapes d'un coup , sans prévenir.

C'était vraiment ... génial , une superbe occasion ce dit Théo de Silverberg , son amant dans les pommes , il pouait réagir.

Sous l'effet de la colère et de la peur de voir partir son amant, Theo chercha des yeux son épée , passant même parfois les yeux sur elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle était à moins d'un mètre d'elle , comme quand vous paniquez pour chercher quelque chose alors que vous l'avez sous les yeux.

Il empoigna sa lame brutalement d'un geste brusque et entreprit de se trancher le plus possible sa peau pour que le maximum d'hémoglobine puisse en sortir.

Ses deux compagnons auraient pu régir mais ils étaient pétrifiés , tétanisés , c'était un vrai cauchemar , l'un revoyait la mort de ses parents par dessus l'image de Theo se mutilant la chair et l'autre revoyait le jour de la perte de son bras par dessus la vision de Théo tentant de faire de même aujourd'hui . Il étaient perdus , ils ne pouvaient tout bonnement pas réagir.

Le paladin avait entre temps finis de se déchirer la chair et avait entrepris de transporter son bras vers la si tendre bouche de son amant afin de lui donner le plus possible du liquide vital.

Son bras il ne le sentait même plus , rien , aucune douleur , tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était la légère joie de pouvoir faire vivre son amant.

Mais d'un coup , notre paladin se sentit faiblir. Il était soudainement très fatigué , il se sentait sombrer , mais malgré tout il était enfin heureux , plus triste ni apeuré , mais heureux , heureux d'avoir pu le sauver.

Et c'est sur ses pensées que Théodore de Silverberg , Paladin et Insquisiteur de la Lumière s'éteignit lentement , repensant à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec ses ami et son amant , l'amour de sa vie , qui serait bientôt également l'amour de sa mort, oui il se le promettait et le promettait silencieusement à son amant , il l'aimerait , même dans la mort , il l'aimerait pour toujours.

Il ferma les yeux dans un dernier souffle et s'éteignit pour toujours , heureux d'avoir laissé vivre son amant dont la plaie causée par le loup devenait de moins en moins présente ...

Quelques jours plus tard , Balthazar Octavius Barnabé le pyromage et demi-démon se réveilla , il se sentait mieux.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et se redressa comme il pu , il pu apercevoir son corps , qui n'était plus entraver par une plaie béante et saignante , seule sa robe déchirée et quelques traces de sang avaient persistées.

En tournant légèrement la tête il vit le visage de deux personnes qui avaient l'air à la fois heureuses qu'il soit en vie mais également ... étrangement triste.

Mais il ne s'attarda pas là dessus, lui il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier , il cherchait ses bras et ses baisers , son réconfort ses explications sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Malheureusement il ne la vit pas.

Notre ami mage réfléchit à grande vitesse : sang , robe déchirée , absence de son amant et ... tombe ?

Au loin ... une tombe ... un bouclier et ... de la Lumière ...

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

Le mage fondit en larmes.

Son amant était perdu , à jamais.

* * *

 **Coucouw ~**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu , l'idée viens de Kyo-The-Sheep ( Que se passerait-il si B.O.B avait choisis "les canines du père" , qu'il était blessé et que Theo voudrait lui donner son sang pendant que lui refuserait .) je ne fais que la mettre en texte :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus :)**

 **A plus.**

 **Moi.**


	2. Chapter 2

*Regarde ses reviews et se rend compte qu'elle a oublié un léger détail mdéère*

Bon ... pour que cette OS est plus de sens je lui met une suite qui se passe avant l'OS écrit à la base .

Encore merci à toi : UneFolleDeManga pour ta trèès gentille review et de m'avoir prévenue.

Bonne suite :

* * *

 _Il n'en pouvait plus , il en avait marre. Marre de cette part sombre depuis sa résurrection qui le bouffait jours après jours. C'était comme une force magique qui le dévorait de l'intérieur , lui et sa Foi .Sa Foi il ne voulait pas la perdre. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de son père , elle l'avait guidé , il avait grandi avec elle et elle l'avait vu grandir. Aujourd'hui c'est comme si elle le quittait petit à petit. Son armure n'étincelait plus de cette magnifique et éclatante lueur blanche qui les avaient guidé si souvent dans l'obscurité , lui et ses compagnons. Aujourd'hui elle ne brillait que d'une leur faible et vaguement jaunâtre , il n'osait même plus l'utiliser devant Viktor quand il voyageait avec eux de temps en temps , il trouvait toujours une excuse , celle qui revenait le plus souvent était celle de la fatigue .Il voyait bien que les autres aventuriers ne le croyaient pas vraiment mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils ... aient honte de lui. Sa fierté maintenant qu'elle partait c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Son honneur avait déjà valser quand il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, sa loyauté quand il s'était rendu compte de la méfiance de Grunlek à son égard , attention ! Il resterait toujours avec ses compagnons , c'était ses amis et il s'était promit de rester avec eux jusqu'à leurs fins , le plus longtemps possible et quoi qu'il arrive. Bien qu'il doutait encore de rester avec eux très longtemps ... sa partie ténébreuse ayant même empiétée sur ses pouvoirs de soin , sa Foi le quittait tellement qu'il était maintenant incapable de sauver l'un de ses amis s'il venait à mourir ! Il ne méritait même plus d'être paladin bordel ! Mais non ! Il trouerait un quelconque moyen de les sauver à chaque fois , se sacrifier , se placer en travers du chemin de l'ennemi , ça il pouvait encore le faire ! Il les sauveraient tous un par un quitte à se sacrifier ! De toutes façon il ne servait plus à rien ..._

 **\- Theo tu viens manger ?!**

 _Il se réveille , sort de ses pensées , on vient de l'appeler ! C'est Grunlek qui lui demande d'aller se nourrir apparemment , et il sens déjà le magnifique ragout de lapin que lui a préparer son ami et les pommes cuites à la broches en guise de dessert ramené par Shin. Il entends également son ami devenu il y a peu amant , beugler qu'on le laisse finir son chapitre , qu'il ne restait plus que quelques pages et qu'il viendrait manger plus tard._

 _Oui ... oui ces voix il les entends ... et il souhaite les entendre à jamais , quitte à ce que seul lui ne puisse plus en entendre le son , tant que cela prouve à d'autres personnes en ce monde qu'ils sont en vie cela lui suffit._

 _Il part rejoindre le groupe , ils les auveraient tous si un danger survenait , il préférait se sacrifier plutôt que de rester vivant à pleurer l'un ou l'autre._

* * *

Voilààà donc si j'ai encore oublié un détail là dedans je pers tout espoiiir x'D !


End file.
